Surenia: Tale of the Veyanere
by Rhah the Last Warlord
Summary: 100 years ago, he awakened in the dream of another. He unknowingly lives a shadow of a life of another, existing for that other's death, a cursed being who fools others with his smile. A sacred trainer of beasts, he sets out to discover his ultimate fate.
1. Scroll 1: How It Opens

**White Bishon Productions Presents...**

_Surenia: Tale of the Veyanere_

_By ValkierieDjermegandre_

_**Disclaimer:**_Sigh I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story. They are the property of Namco and Klonoa Works. I own 75 of the characters in this story, and the scenario. Some elements in this story may belong to other developers such as Square Enix, Capcom/Clover Studios, or even Nintendo or Sega; I don't care. I'm not rich and I'm not japanese, so of course I don't own them.

_**Plot:**_ 100 years ago, he awakened in the dream of another. Now, he lives as a piece of the great hero of the wind. He unknowingly lives a shadow of a life of another, existing only because of that hero's death...a cursed being who fools others with his smile. A sacred trainer of beasts, he sets out on a journey to take his place, but what will he become?

_**Notes:**_ While this story doesn't involve Klonoa directly, he does appear in later chapters. This is a sequel to my first story, Kaze no Klonoa 3, but this takes place 100 years after. Don't send me flames; I don't like flames. I like reviews and constructive criticism. Anyhow, enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**Scroll 1: How it Opens; The Nightmare Beasts and the Surenia**

**First Depiction**

_When we dream, we don't remember..._

_When we remember, we don't dream._

_Pointless it may seem...,_

_But with this, it is to our own world that we surrender._

_A tale of souls, a tale of hearts._

_A tale of destinies and fear._

_From the sacred trainer, judgement is near._

_And from the hundred year hero, his mind will be ripped into parts..._

_Surenia...Tale of the Veyanere._

_From the path of heroes and villians, he will stray...

* * *

_

His eyes snapped open and he rose slowly from his bed. He was a navy-blue cabbit with long wing-like ears, and blue eyes. There were red markings on his cheek fur, and he had claws that were pretty long for his age. The cabbit gave a long yawn and swiped his black and blue sheets off of his body as he crawled out of bed. He looked in a nearby mirror and noticed his fur ruffled.

"Hmm...I guess I should grab a comb or a brush." The cabbit said, as he examined his sleep-induced eyes. He began to walk toward his drawer until...

"_Surenia!! Come here for a second!_" a voice shouted. The cabbit now known as Surenia, looked off toward the door and gave a tired look.

"Alright...mother wants me." Surenia said.

Without putting any clothes on, Surenia opened the door and walked out of his room and down the hall. Even through his tired eyes, the palace of the Moon Kingdom, Cress, was still as beautiful as when he first woke up here. The cabbit smiled and headed down the hall to the central throne room; when he entered, he set his eyes upon the queen of Cress. She had a human-like appearance but with the long, pointed ears of an elf. Her eyes were a comforting ocean blue that complimented the color of her long hair. She was decked out in blue and white robes and she held a purple fan with flower designs in one hand. A huge ribbon was very noticable on her head and a small crown decorated her scalp. Surenia couldn't contain himself as he jumped into her arms and began to cuddle against her.

"Good morning, my child." the queen said. She had a voice as gentle as the wind.

"Good morning, mother Kuria!" Surenia responded. He looked about the room, but didn't see who he was looking for. "Where's oniisan?"

"Still asleep, child."

Surenia's face changed to one of annoyance and he jumped out of Kuria's arms and stormed the room to the right of the throne. He ran up the steps and slammed open the double doors and then, he saw him. A boy with long blue hair lay in a large bed; he had a crest with a moon insignia on his head. He wore a light blue shirt with four buttons on its front and pants of the same color with the end of their legs rolled up. His ears were pointed at the end, similar to an elf's. He was long gone in concerns to sleep, but Surenia was about to fix that; the cabbit walked up to the bed and put his mouth very close to the boy's ear and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"_Wake up, Huepow oniisan!!_" Surenia yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa!!" Huepow yelled.

He shot up, but had a cold sweat rolling down his face. He looked at Surenia's huge smile and forgot what he was dreaming about. Huepow gave a yawn and then shook his head.

"What's the deal, Surenia?" Huepow said, with a tinge of tiredness.

"What do you mean 'what's the deal?' You almost over-slept!" Surenia responded.

"Your point? I've been out of school for centuries."

"You promised to take me to Haka Serjuu no temple today!"

"Number one, I don't remember ever promising anything like that. I promised to take you to the 'World Glyph'. Number two, Haka Serjuu no temple is too dangerous; the ring sleeps there."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying. I want to go there! Please, oniisan? I'll be really careful."

"No. Even _I_ don't go there. That place and that ring...they hold an ancient curse."

"...nice try."

"I'm serious, Surenia. That place is nothing to be messed with. I'm gonna get dressed so we can go."

Huepow slowly rose from his bed and patted Surenia on the head as he left his room. Surenia folded his arms and pouted, until he walked up to the window and stared at the foreboding stone structure in the distance. It had a strange aura around it, almost like it invited the cabbit. On the left side of the temple, a large, crystal statue of a bishon (half-wolf, half-dragon creature) stood. The beast had a wolf-like head, dragon horns and unusual-looking ears. It had a long mane and four, odd appendages thrusting out of its back that look like lightening rods that are usually found at power plants. It had long, jagged claws and nine, slim arrow-pointed tails. The creature had small rubies for its eyes and they seemed to stare at the whole society with contempt.

On the right side of the temple, a large, sapphire statue of an aquatic phoenix rested. It was a basic phoenix design, but had six wings and two horns coming from its beak. It also had a large ring around its neck and three tails. It had feathers jetting out of its head to serve as hair and it had two charms dangling from either side of its head. Emeralds made up its eyes and it seemed to stare at the villages of Cress with a caring gaze. Surenia was sure that the majesty of the temple was even greater inside and Huepow's warnings had not changed his mind.

"I need to go there..." Surenia whispered to himself. On his back, purple markings appeared and a thin aura surrounded Surenia...

**Second Depiction**

On the roof of Cress' palace, Surenia sat in a circular bathtub aligned with gems and designs. The water originated from a dragon statue and was purified through strong magic energy. The cabbit seemed to be looking out at nothing...until he sensed the magic glyph activating. Huepow appeared behind him and walked up to his bathing companion; Surenia dove under the water in a playful gesture and Huepow smiled as he walked up to the tub.

"Alright, Surenia. Come on, I have to tell you something." Huepow said. He was dressed with a blue and yellow vest and also wore long gloves on his hands. The gloves had crests on them and white fingers. He also wore dark blue shorts with armor on their legs and knee-high boots with armored toes.

"Really? What is it?" Surenia said as he rose.

"Mother said that I should make sure you weren't angry or anything."

"No, I'm fine oniisan."

"You know why I don't want you to go to that temple; it's just too dangerous."

"I understand...but, I have been training with my swords. I can battle monsters."

"...not the kind of monsters that could be lurking in there..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Regardless, when I show you the 'World Glyph', you'll forget about the temple."

"Sure."

Huepow stroked the five thick strands of hair that poked up from Surenia's forehead and left the roof. Surenia smiled jokishly and prepared finish his bath, until he turned and saw a strange being standing in the moonlight; it looked like a small clown. A mask either covered or made up his face and he had no limbs connecting his hands or feet to his body. His hands (which were gloves) were white, but had small pentagrams on them. His curved boots were pink, but had armor on there heels. Surenia looked curiously at the clown as he just stood there, but the cabbit began to feel chills as the clown slowly turned toward him. Surenia saw the cross-shaped eyes on the mask along with the huge, fanged, eternal smile; the cabbit looked further and saw two beady, red eyes within the cross-shaped eyes.

"...When we dream, we don't remember...when we remember, we don't dream..." the clown slowly said.

"Who are you?" Surenia said.

"...Pointless it may seem...but with this, it is to our own world that we surrender..."

"What are you saying?"

"...A tale of souls, a tale of hearts...a tale of destinies and fear..."

"What are you doing here?"

"...From the sacred trainer, judgement is near...and from the hundred year hero, his mind will be ripped into parts..."

"Who's the sacred trainer? What hundred year hero?"

"...Heh, heh...tale of the Veyanere...from the path of heroes and villians he will stray..."

"Veyanere...?"

Surenia slowly rose out of his bath and kept his eyes locked on the clown. The latter stepped off of the battlement and began to slowly and ominously inch his way toward Surenia. The cabbit started to back up, but he bumped into something...the clown.

"Ahh!!" Surenia exclaimed.

"Surenia...Surenia..._Surenia_!" The clown said.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" After that statement, the clown grabbed Surenia's shoulders and began to lift him off of the ground.

"_You are everything!! The beginning! The End! Everything in the middle! You are the sky! The Earth! The miasma..._...heaven and hell..." When he spoke, the clown spoke very rapidly.

"W-what?! Seriously, who are you?!"

"_Joka_...Joka...my name is..._Joka!!_ "

"Joka?"

"YES!_ You must go to Haka Serjuu no Temple. Your destiny awaits...someone's waiting for you...Djermegandre and Useria...GO!!_"

"I can't go there! It's dangerous...Djermegandre and Useria? Aren't those the two nightmare beasts that suddenly appeared in Phantomile fifty years ago?"

"Once again...YES!! Djermegandre went crazy and started stomping on everything and setting the _worlds_ ablaze. Useria tried to stop him, but she _couldn't_ because Djermegandre was too strong for her! They were sealed away...where I wonder?"

"H-haka Serjuu no Temple?"

"YES!! You're a _very_ smart boy; perhaps smarter than the former owner of those beasts. Go to the temple..._you must!!_"

Joka immediately stopped speaking and he also hunched over. The clown melted into Surenia's shadow and the cabbit could not help but be scared. He began to slowly walk toward the glyph while drying himself off with a towel, but stopped to look at the moon...

**Third Depiction**

The World Glyph. Surenia slowly walked up the hill behind the palace to meet his friend at the top. By now the cabbit was fully dressed; or what he called fully dressed. He wore black shorts that had armor on their legs and each plate bore the insignias of Cress and the sun temple, Coronia, respectively. A belt held the shorts to his body and he was still bare-footed and shirt-less. He had two swords strapped to his back; one was a katana and the other was a glaive. As the cabbit walked up the path, the moon followed beside him and when he looked at it, the face of that clown materialized in his mind...Joka. Surenia shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, but they came back along with the thoughts of those strange things he said. The cabbit had a worried look about his face, but he forced it to dissolve as soon as he saw Huepow sitting on the grass; looking at the glyph carved into the ground.

"Nice of you to finally make it." Huepow said. Surenia scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I got...distracted." Surenia responded, thinking back to Joka.

"Distracted? By what?"

"Mmm...nothing really important..." Surenia thought it was best not to tell him; especially if it was because he was insane, or something.

"Alright; I'll buy that."

"So, what is this thing?"

"The World Glyph. Fifty years ago when the nightmare beast, Djermegandre went berserk and began to lay waste to Phantomile, the land below, the sages of the four kingdoms called forth the wind, water and tree spirits to aid them by summoning the moon spirit. The sages requested the moon spirit to create a world for the survivors to live on in and in return the sages would give up there own spiritual energies. The moon spirit asked for them to confirm their wishes; after all if you were a sage; giving up your spirit energy would mean giving up your very existence. The sages agreed and the moon spirit used their energy to expand this kingdom for the survivors to inhabit. This World Glyph was made so that a legendary hero, with enough magical energy, could return to the world and bring about the rebirth of Phantomile."

"Wow...and you're not that hero?"

"No...I don't deserve to be a hero..." As soon as Huepow said that, memories came back to him...memories of a lost friend. Surenia tapped Huepow on his shoulder and the prince snapped back to reality.

"W-what? Oh, I'm sorry Surenia. I'm going back inside. You coming?"

"'_You must go to Haka Serjuu no Temple...your destiny awaits..._' Um...I'm going to sit around for a bit."

"Alright. See you later."

"Damn...that was the first time I've lied to Huepow...okay, second time...or third time...more to the point, I've gotta go now." Surenia jumped off of the cliff and landed on the grassy plateau below. The cabbit dashed across the plains toward the temple in the distance...

**Fourth Depiction**

Surenia stood at the foot of the evil in all of Cress' mind; Haka Serjuu no Temple. The stone structure used to be covered with vines and leaves, but the royal staff (Huepow included) refurbished the place out of fear of a curse being cast upon them. The structure was made out of pure pumice so it seemed to glitter in the moonlight and Surenia couldn't help but feel nervous standing between the two statues of Djermegandre and Useria. The colossal double doors each held a mark; one of Djermegandre and the other of Useria, but a third mark was seemingly scratched out. Surenia stood his ground and took a deep breath.

"Okay...let's go." Surenia said to himself. He checked to see if no one was around and then walked up to the doors. Oddly enough, when the cabbit approached the entrance, the doors seemed to creak open before he could touch them. A cold and ominous air slowly made its way out of the temple, but the cabbit was undetered and as soon as he entered, the doors creaked closed.

* * *

Inside the temple, there were statues everywhere; mostly of Djermegandre and Useria. Two statues at the end of the hall, however, were completely destroyed, showing no evidence of their existence. Surenia walked through the hallway until he encountered two giant statues at the end; they closely resembled the ones outside.

"Geez...you'd think that having two statues of those beasts on the outside would be enough..." Surenia thought to himself.

He walked to the right and noticed a door. The cabbit shrugged in a "why not?" fashion and opened the door, revealing a long staircase that spiraled all the way down. Surenia walked through the door and started down the steps. As he walked, he admired the murals and paintings on the walls; they depicted different landscapes and locations. After maybe ten minutes, Surenia reached the bottom and pushed open the door that was there...the room beyond was amazing. It was a calm room with arches on either side of the room. Purple clouds could be seen through these arches and so could a navy blue sky. In the middle of the room, was a single ring; it was held to a pedestal and had a black gem attached to it. It was dusty and chipped; proof that it went through long journeys. Surenia walked up to the ring and examined it.

"Wow...it's as big as my fist...is this what that clown was talking about...?" Surenia said.

"_...Don't touch...leave here now..._" a voice said. Surenia snapped his body around and drew his swords.

"Who's that?!"

"_...Leave now...less you resurrect the ancient curse..._"

"Curse? What are you talking about?"

"_...you're the Veyanere, aren't you?_"

"Veyanere?"

Suddenly, the black gem lit up and a beast began to rise out of the shadows being created by it. It was a blue dragon with silver scales following its belly and underside. It had silver and blue hair that looked like a mane trailing off of its head, not to mention it wore a huge collar that had zigzag designs on it. The collar had nine tassels chasing it and oversized bracelets adorned the dragon's wrists. Its body was decorated with runes and it had short, but powerful claws and talons. It had six tails, each ending in a moon design and four feathery black wings. Four long dragon whiskers protuded from its cheeks and its purple pupils were full of anger and malice. It had ridges all along its back and a large glaive attached to its back. After fully materializing, the dragon lept off of the platform and landed on the floor, shaking the ground and causing Surenia to fall.

"Oh...my..." Surenia choked out. The dragon roared and Surenia knew that he was now in big trouble...

_To Be Continued..._

**ValkierieDjermegandre: And so, my new series begins. Read and review.**


	2. Scroll 2: You Are The Veyanere

**White Bishon Productions Presents...**

_Surenia: Tale of the Veyanere_

_By ValkierieDjermegandre_

_**Disclaimer:**_Sigh I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story. They are the property of Namco and Klonoa Works. I own 75 of the characters in this story, and the scenario. Some elements in this story may belong to other developers such as Square Enix, Capcom/Clover Studios, or even Nintendo or Sega; I don't care. I'm not rich and I'm not japanese, so of course I don't own them.

_**Plot:**_ 100 years ago, he awakened in the dream of another. Now, he lives as a piece of the great hero of the wind. He unknowingly lives a shadow of a life of another, existing only because of that hero's death...a cursed being who fools others with his smile. A sacred trainer of beasts, he sets out on a journey to take his place, but what will he become?

_**Notes:**_ While this story doesn't involve Klonoa directly, he does appear in later chapters. This is a sequel to my first story, Kaze no Klonoa 3, but this takes place 100 years after. Don't send me flames; I don't like flames. I like reviews and constructive criticism. Anyhow, enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**Scroll 2: You Are the Veyenare**

**First Depiction**

Surenia could do nothing but stare. He had never seen a creature like this before, let alone hear of anything called a "Veyanere". The dragon was seemingly looking Surenia over and examining him, until he stopped and began to laugh.

"_I don't believe this for a second! You are the Veyanere?!_" The dragon said, laughing in between his words.

"I don't even know what a 'Veyanere' is!" Surenia managed to respond. The dragon went silent...until he blasted a fireball at Surenia. The cabbit dodged and then looked back up at the dragon; his nostrils smoking.

"_Well, then...I guess it would be of no harm to show you what power rests within your soul..._"

The dragon charged at Surenia, but the latter dodged and then ran up behind the beast. Surenia jumped and delivered a double slash to the beast's back; though the dragon winced in pain, there was no mark or scratch. The scaled nightmare turned around, shaking Surenia off in the process, and hit the cabbit with his tails. Surenia sailed into a wall and hit the ground; he looked up in contempt. The dragon gripped its glaive and prepared to take a slice at Surenia; the latter moved as the former's sword came down and the blade easily cleaved through whatever it encountered.

"Who are you?!" Surenia asked. The dragon smirked.

"_One of the embodiments of your nightmares. You brought me to life a century ago and you've brought me back now!_" The dragon said. Its eyes glowed completely purple and Surenia's body stopped.

"Can't...move...?"

"_Let's see if you are truly the Veyanere..._" The dragon slowly stomped its way toward Surenia and the latter could only watch as he could not move his frozen body...

* * *

Back in the palace of Cress, Huepow was helping his mother prepare dinner. He had not seen Surenia and was getting a little worried. With a quick "I'll be right back", Huepow went up the stairs to the second floor and to his room.

"Hmm...I wonder where Surenia is..." Huepow said. As he turned around to leave, a loud crashing and booming sound caught his ears. He ran to the window and saw something he hadn't seen in centuries: wildfire. A large twister of blue and purple flames was spiraling into the air and burning the forest surrounding the area...and the flames were originating from...

"Haka Serjuu no Temple...?" Huepow quietly said. He turned around and then a thought crossed his mind. "_Mom! Did Surenia come in yet?!_"

"No, I haven't seen him yet, honey!" His mother responded.

"Shit."

With that, Huepow dashed out of his room and flew down the stairs ignoring the words of his mother as he dashed out of the double doors. The prince of Cress ran through the grassy fields toward the towering flame that was slowly turning the sky gray and black. Sweat rolled down his face as he passed other citizens who were curious as to what sparked the blaze. All Huepow knew was that he needed to run...fast. The prince pushed through crowds and jumped and swung his way through the forest that was slowly burning. He was running so fast that the pain from a spark of flame touching him didn't register...but it did register when he tripped over a tree root.

"Ow! Stupid anime cliches...holy..." Huepow said.

He stood face to face with the blaze and as he looked at the twister of hellfire, flashes came to his mind...flashes of days gone past. A lost friend. A forest burning. A town crushed. A broken sword. An unexpected passing. The prince stood there for a minute or two, letting his memories hit him like a wrecking ball, until he was brought back by a distinct roar...not just any roar, a _distinct_ roar. The prince looked at the form that was descending from the twister of flames and immediately reached for his sword.

"You...YOU! The traitor...I never thought I would have to look at you again, Zyre!!" Huepow said as he drew his sword. Through all of the flames, Huepow could tell that Zyre was smirking and the dragon touched down, crushing what remained of the temple. Huepow looked long and hard at the dragon and he could tell this wasn't a dream...

**Second Depiction**

"Zyre...why are _you_ here?!" Huepow said. Zyre crossed his arms and gave a sarcastic look.

"_I came to visit my good friend Huepow, of course._" Zyre said coyly.

"I'm serious, Zyre! How did you break the seal of the ring?!"

"_I'm only 50-100 feet tall. As if a tiny little ring could hold me._"

"A whole century, Zyre...it held you for a whole, freakin' century! I _know_ there was something else involved in your release!"

"_Keh...like it matters. Let's say I was revived by the same one who created me in the first place._"

"What?!"

"_The Veyanere._"

"The Veyanere...Surenia!"

"_Bingo. That little hairball has more magic energy than anything I've ever seen. He may have not known he was the Veyanere, but that doesn't mean the power wasn't in him. Now look at me; I feel like I could do anything now...including kill you._"

"When Surenia wakes up, your body will be under his control."

"_You actually think he's waking up? The boy didn't even know of his power! The chances of him waking up are...slim to none._"

"Heh...that's what you think. Surenia is not Klonoa in any way."

"_What are talking about?_"

"You're drawing your conclusions from what you know about Klonoa; Surenia is much different. Surenia has an attitude, a temper...and he's much more violent than Klonoa."

"_...what's your point?!_"

After that comment, Zyre gave a roar and blasted a fireball at Huepow, but the prince dodged and lept at the dragon, sword in hand. The prince held his blade vertically and it began to radiate with a brilliant light. He swung the sword and it released its energy in the form of sword beams. Zyre smirked and jumped out of the firing line.

"_Is that it? Don't you have any new tricks...like this?_" Zyre taunted. The dragon's feet were encased in a negative energy and when he stomped the ground, a shockwave of dark energy rang out; ripping through the earth as it did.

"Yeah right. _Gaia Neutralia!!_" Huepow said. The prince's sword transformed into two giant fans which were, in truth, two oversized leaves. He swung said leaves toward the ground and a gust of wind and leaves followed; neutralizing Zyre's attack when it made contact.

"_...feh. Real pretty!_" Zyre said as he rushed toward Huepow.

"Jealous, baby?" Huepow said, striking a pose that also served as his defense. Zyre came down on Huepow with his sword and a shockwave rang out as his blade made contact with Huepow's fans...

* * *

Surenia opened his eyes and he saw that he was not on Cress anymore. He was in a strange dimension which shifted colors of white, gray, and blue. There were columns everywhere and destroyed homes and other structures. Clouds floated below the suspended ground and lightening bolted from the clouds, but didn't touch the land. Trees were bending out of shape, but they were still upright and their leaves were blue and white. The place was a world all its own, with mountains, villages, forests, lakes, oceans, everything...except the place was quiet and monochromatic except for the occasional shades of blue. Surenia lifted his body, but as soon as he sensed that he was standing straight, he also noticed that something was terribly wrong with his body.

Surenia was not himself. He had been transformed into a black dragon with white markings all over his body. His eyes were a blood red color, and white hair rushed down from his head like a waterfall. His four horns were severely jagged and two jagged fangs were evident in his jaw. A huge purple, pulsating gem was embedded in his chest and his claws and talons seemed to be made out of pure adamant. Six crystals were jutting out of his back and they ended in points that looked like sword hilts. Blood was all over his claws and talons, and ridges ripped out of his back on each side of his spine. He had four wings coming out of his back; they were mostly skeletel structures that had orbs placed in circular sections. The membranes in the wings were a jet black color. A thick tail dragged down from his back and eight smaller tails came out around it.

"What happened to me...?" Surenia said. His voice was somewhat deeper, but not by much. He turned over his hands and noticed the dark orbs embedded on the backs of his hands. "This is wierd...I look like..."

"Like a monster." a voice came.

Surenia turned around and saw the origin of the voice. A black cabbit stood there and wore a pac-man hat. The hat was somewhat ripped and the shirt and jacket he was wearing had scratch marks and were somewhat ripped. Spikes were poking out of his back and a single black wing was also apparent from his back. His eyes were a piercing red and his shorts had cut marks that were apparent due to the fact that they were covered in blood. He wore no shoes nor gloves so his talons and claws were exposed. He had long ears that ended in a firey design and a ring similar to the one that rested in Haka Serjuu no Temple. Three strands of hair stuck out from his forehead.

"_Who're you?_" Surenia growled. A savage instinct was slowly taking over him.

"I figured as much. Who would want to remember someone he killed?" the being said. His gaze didn't alter as he spoke.

"_I don't remember ever seeing you before..._"

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me, Avion..."

"_Avion...Avion...?_"

"You don't remember your name?!"

"_My name is not Avion...my name is Surenia!_"

"Surenia...that name sounds familiar..."

"_...grr...Gwooar!!_" A red and black aura suddenly exploded from Surenia's body and his eyes darkened.

"Hmph...evil shows its face!" A blue aura exploded from this being's body and suddenly, his clothes were normal again and his eyes turned yellow. He whipped the ring from his waist and drew a sword out of it; the blade was made of wind.

"_Don't try to stand against me! I am Avion the Curse!_"

"Don't tell me what I have to do...you just concentrate on yourself..."

**Third Depiction**

Back on Cress, Huepow and Zyre were both severely tired out. Huepow was panting and his clothes were singed and ripped. Zyre was also panting and his wings were ripped and his body was burned. As Zyre was about to move again, his body was overcome by white lightening and his body crashed to the ground. As the dragon ceased breathing, he began to fade and in his place, Surenia appeared. Huepow ran up and caught the cabbit before he hit the ground.

"Surenia...why don't you ever listen to me?" Huepow said.

"...because you're not worth listening to..." Surenia whispered. He opened his eyes and Huepow gave him a tight hug.

"Surenia! You're okay!"

"Yeah...but what happened? I suddenly found myself transformed into a dragon..."

"...Surenia...I have to tell you something..."

"...oh no...what?"

"...you're the legendary hero...the one that's destined to save Phantomile..."

"What?!"

"You're the legendary tamer of beasts...you are the Veyanere."

"So that's why I kept having those wierd dreams?! That's why I almost burned Cress to the ground?! All this time, I was a legendary hero and you didn't tell me?!"

"...look, calm down..."

"I can't calm down!" Surenia jumped out of Huepow's arms.

"Surenia, I couldn't possibly tell you now! You're only eight years old! Come on, let's--"

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

Surenia scratched Huepow's hand as he tried to grab him, and the cabbit ran out of the burnt forest and off toward no particular place. Huepow watched his friend go and covered the wound on his hand. The prince looked at the clouded sky and started to walk home as it began to rain...

* * *

Surenia stood at the edge of the cliff, staring at the World glyph despite the storm. Rain water dripped down from his hair and he seemed to have no problem with being soaked. Surenia looked at his hands; they seemed to burn, yearning for something. As he thought about this, he heard a dragon's roar; most likely coming from deep inside of him.

"Veyanere...what is it worth?" Surenia whispered.

"_It's worth many things, actually..._" Came the voice of Zyre. The big, blue dragon appeared behind Surenia and sat with his back to Surenia's.

"Oh...you. What, do you want to torture me some more?"

"_...no. I came to tell you that you do have this responsiblity. You can't run from it..._"

"Why not?"

"_Because, sooner or later the beasts will find you...and probably not in a way that you would want them to._"

"..."

"_The Legendary beasts need a tamer, otherwise...well, let's just say bad things will happen. If you don't embrace your birthright now, then beasts like Avion will get the better of you...and in that case, you can kiss your family and friends goodbye._"

"I don't have any family. I'm adopted. It's one of those prissy little, 'Aw, he looks so cute. Let's take him in' stories."

"_...oh. Damn, he really isn't anything like Klonoa..._"

"Hmm?"

"_Nothing. Regardless..._"

"Regardless, what?"

"_Regardless, you can't sit out here moping your whole life._"

"Who said I was going to mope my whole life? I've got better things to do."

"_Sigh...so I guess there's no way I can talk you into this._"

"Why do you care so much? By the look of it, I would guess you were the one that tore Phantomile to pieces."

"_...you had more of a hand in it than I did._"

"What?"

With that, Zyre disappeared and left Surenia at the top of the hill. The cabbit sat there contemplating what Zyre said to him...until he felt a strong surge of spirit energy from behind him. Surenia turned around and there sat a wolf. A white wolf; it had long locks of hair trialing down the sides of its head and ankle fur that curled like the wind. It had many black and blue markings on its body and a long bushy tail that broke off into three tails; two shorter than the center one, which resembled a quill pen. A circular device hovered just above its back that had all of the markings of the elements on it and a dark blue mist emenated from it. It had long ears that each held a charm and a long rush of hair flowed gracefully from its head. It gave Surenia a soul-less stare with its blue eyes.

"Wow, this day just keeps getting weirder." Surenia said.

"Enough chatter, if you don't mind." The wolf said.

"Are you serious? I don't remember taking any drugs..."

"I figured you wouldn't remember me. My name is Shirasue; Shirasue the Wolven"

"Shirasue the Wolven...what's a wolven?"

"Oh, my...regardless of what I am, let's speak about you...you and your journey."

"I'm not going on any journey!"

"_Yes, hell you are!!_" Shirasue's tone darkened to a growl and the rain seemed to start coming down harder. "_You are the only hope for Phantomile. You must do this, otherwise the beasts will destroy whatever is left of Phantmile!_"

"...sigh...okay, I see now...I do see now. So when do I go?"

"As soon as you're ready."

With that, Shirasue disappeared and Surenia was left standing on the cliff. The cabbit walked up to the edge and stared down at the world below, though he couldn't see anything very well because of the clouds. Surenia closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and broke off into a run back to the palace...

**Fourth Depiction**

Surenia sat in his bed and looked out the window. He managed to enter the palace without anyone noticing him, which gave him a weird feeling. The cabbit thought long and hard about his "journey" and couldn't help but think that something was going to go terribly wrong in the end. His daydream was interrupted, however, by the sound of his door opening; Huepow poked his head in and seemed relieved to see Surenia. The latter looked at the former's bandaged hand and his face dissolved into one of sorrow. He looked at his own hands and they seemed to betray the evil that he couldn't help but feel that they committed.

"Huepow..." Surenia whispered.

"Don't worry about it; I've gotten worse wounds than this." Huepow said, looking at his hand.

"But, I shouldn't have struck out at you like that..."

"You were angry. There's nothing you could have done to betray your feelings. I should've told you about the Veyanere thing earlier."

"...so when do we go?"

"Go...?"

"To Phantomile. I have a duty to perform, yes?"

"Surenia!"

"Don't worry; age isn't a factor if you're determined enough to do something."

"...we'll go tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

Surenia jumped out of his bed and into Huepow's arms. The prince happily took the invitation to a hug, but his happiness betrayed his true feelings. Deep down, he was worried; worried that something would happen to Surenia. Was a journey like this really something someone his age could handle? If not, how would Surenia be affected? The prince had so many questions, but he didn't bring them up...he didn't want to...

_To Be Continued..._

**ValkierieDjermegandre:** I'll try not to make the chapters so long in the future. Sorry!


	3. Scroll 3: The Terror of Okami Shirasue

**White Bishon Productions Presents...**

_Surenia: Tale of the Veyanere_

_By ValkierieDjermegandre_

_**Disclaimer:**_Sigh I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story. They are the property of Namco and Klonoa Works. I own 75 of the characters in this story, and the scenario. Some elements in this story may belong to other developers such as Square Enix, Capcom/Clover Studios, or even Nintendo or Sega; I don't care. I'm not rich and I'm not japanese, so of course I don't own them.

_**Plot:**_ 100 years ago, he awakened in the dream of another. Now, he lives as a piece of the great hero of the wind. He unknowingly lives a shadow of a life of another, existing only because of that hero's death...a cursed being who fools others with his smile. A sacred trainer of beasts, he sets out on a journey to take his place, but what will he become?

_**Notes:**_ While this story doesn't involve Klonoa directly, he does appear in later chapters. This is a sequel to my first story, Kaze no Klonoa 3, but this takes place 100 years after. Don't send me flames; I don't like flames. I like reviews and constructive criticism. Anyhow, enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**Scroll 3: The Terror of Okami Shirasue**

**First Depiction**

That night, Surenia was having trouble sleeping. Too many thoughts were crossing his mind; that dragon, Zyre...that name, Avion the Curse...that clown, Joka...and that strange cabbit. The veyanere tried his best to sleep, but he couldn't and he just ended up turning over on his back to stare at the ceiling...but he ended up staring at something else. The aforementioned clown, Joka, was standing on the ceiling and slowly turned his head vertically to stare at Surenia. The latter remained motionless until Joka started to walk from the ceiling and down the wall that was behind Surenia's bed. At that point, Surenia jumped out of bed and went for his swords, but once again, he ended up bumping into Joka.

"Uhh...good evening?" Surenia said nervously.

"_Quick! Let me see your hands!_" Joka exclaimed very rapidly. Surenia quickly put out his hands for Joka to see; the clown ran his fingers over the cabbit's hands...and then he stared up at Surenia."You..._You...fool!_"

"Ahh!!"

"_They did not surrender their powers to you yet! What did you do at the temple?!_"

"I-I got attacked by some wierd dragon! Than I found myself outside of the temple! I didn't find Djermegandre or Useria!" After Surenia explained himself, Joka's body slumped in his arms and he seemed to die for a few moments. Surenia stood confused for a few minutes...until Joka became concious again.

"I..._I'm sorry for yelling at you! You need to go back!_"

"Are you kidding?! I can't go back there! And besides, the place is in ruins!"

"_Do you want to save the world?!_"

"Y-Yes!"

"_Do you want to be a hero?!_"

"U-Uhh..."

Joka once again stopped speaking and walked away from Surenia, where he slumped against the door. The cabbit walked up to the clown and the latter turned toward the former and melted into his shadow. Surenia looked at his hands; what was that clown expecting to see? The cabbit openned his bedroom door and walked the halls until he reached the door to the roof. The cabbit walked through the door and stood on the roof, staring at the moon.

"Man...what is my life turning into? Weird clowns popping out at me...dragons attacking me...weird, talking wolves!" Surenia said.

"Yeah...things are getting pretty crazy, aren't they?" came the voice of Huepow. The prince of Cress walked up to Surenia in his pajamas and stood next to his friend.

"Huepow..."

"I hope you're not too stressed by all of this...things are gonna get much wierder, anyway."

"I...I'm still up for it! I won't be able to avoid it anyway, right?"

Huepow looked at his friend and could clearly see that he was thinking about something. He wondered if Surenia was keeping any secrets from him. Huepow kneeled down to Surenia and put his hand on his head; the latter accepted the kind gesture and leaned his head on Huepow's leg. The prince of Cress looked down and soon found his small friend sleeping on his leg; a gesture that brought up many a memory of the past. Huepow nudged Surenia and the latter woke up and smiled embarrassedly. The prince of Cress smirked and climbed the stairs back to his room. The cabbit on the other hand looked off at the remains of the temple and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you…thinking of going there?" came a voice. Surenia turned around and the wolven, Shirasue, stood behind him.

"Oh…it's you. Shirasue, was it?" Surenia said.

"You have a horrid memory, don't you?"

"Why would I not? Remembering things…doesn't come natural to me…"

"Really? I have the same problem…"

"Why? Were you adopted, too?"

"No…but, I never really knew where I came from. I never had a mother or a father, to my knowledge…"

"Wow…hey, Shirasue?"

"What?"

"Do I…really have to go?"

"Sigh…why are you asking this again? I told you, you are the only hope for that world." Shirasue was beginning to get angry again.

"I'm just saying! I'm no hero!"

"…look, even if you don't have any special powers that you know of…everything will fall into place. Such is the cycle of existence that every being lives under…well, mortal being."

"…what's in Haka Serjuu no Temple? Besides that cursed ring?"

"I don't know. We could go there if you like."

"Wait, what?"

Shirasue smirked and vanished in a plume of white and black feathers that glided toward the temple. Surenia shook his head in the only way he knew how and walked back to his room. The cabbit flopped down on his bed and dosed off after a time…his journey would be begin tomorrow…

**Second Depiction**

"You're enjoying my friends and my world…aren't you?" came a familiar voice.

Surenia opened his eyes to find himself standing on a platform. It held a stained-glass picture of himself and…and the other cabbit. The background was all white and resembled a dense fog. Surenia raised an eyebrow, but brought himself to attention when he observed a portal of light open up; from this portal, emerged a sight that made Surenia sick to his stomach. The cabbit that attacked him when Surenia transformed into Avion appeared before him…wielding his ring as though he was ready to battle.

"Okay, who are you and why do you keep stalking me?" Surenia said, with somewhat of a growl in his voice.

"Me? I'm nobody…than again, you should be saying that." The cabbit said. Surenia narrowed an eye.

"What?! Are you looking for a fight?!"

"Are _you_ insisting that you could defeat me if we did do battle?"

"Nngh…"

"Surenia, you don't belong here. Why don't you just accept the past instead of taking over someone's life?"

"Number one, I don't have a past. Number two, I don't know what the hell you're talking about with that 'taking over someone's life' crap! I live my own life, buddy; get over it."

"Sigh…denial is the first sign of anxiety." The cabbit drew the blade from his ring and pointed it at Surenia, "take control of your anger or you could hurt someone."

"Why is it that lookin' at you makes me sick to my stomach…?"

The cabbit didn't answer. He just charged at Surenia and swung his blade; the latter ducked and almost received a haircut. Surenia jumped back and rushed toward his opponent with his claws out; Surenia made a horizontal strike, then a vertical one, but it seemed like his opponent knew his every move.

"Who the hell are you?!" Surenia said.

"Me? My name is Klonoa!" Klonoa said.

Klonoa rushed Surenia with his shoulder and then smacked his opponent aside with the back of his hand. The blue cabbit slid across the floor and stopped short of the edge; Surenia wiped his mouth and snapped to attention when Klonoa came down on him with his sword. The blue cabbit dodged the black one's strike and bounded back, attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks; Klonoa dodged every one of them and, upon dodging the last one, flashed behind Surenia. This maneuver left the latter stunned.

"Too slow." Klonoa whispered.

The black cabbit swung his sword horizontally and gave Surenia a broad gash across his back. The blue cabbit screamed and hit the ground; his blood was white and black. Klonoa began to slowly step toward Surenia and the latter began to inch away in half-fear, half-frustration. The black cabbit gave his opponent a blank stare.

"Why…are you…?" Surenia tried to ask.

"Because…I was born to dispose of monsters…" Klonoa said.

The black cabbit swung his blade to hack Surenia in half, but the latter leaped up just in time, and countered with a hard roundhouse. Klonoa took the blow and merely slid back; Surenia was flabbergasted. The black cabbit brushed his shirt off and it was only then that Surenia noticed the strange emblems on the backs of his opponent's gloves. Surenia narrowed his eyes and Klonoa did the same.

"You must be wondering what these are." Klonoa said.

"No, not really…but, that must be why that back hand of yours hurt so much." Surenia coyly responded as he rushed toward Klonoa.

The latter jumped to avoid the incoming low sweeping kick and countered Surenia with a slash across the chest. Surenia hit the ground and fell unconscious; Klonoa looked at him with empty eyes and raised his blade.

"You can't expect to live forever, and neither can I. Let's end this, shall we?" Klonoa said. He brought his blade down and a spurt of blood followed…as Surenia held his blade with his hand.

"_Yes, let's end this…_" Surenia growled. His voice deepened and his eyes darkened to a demonic red. Black wings took over his body and he transformed into the baby cursed dragon, Avion. Klonoa's eyes widened in shock and he jumped away.

"_For a baby dragon, he sure is big…_" Klonoa thought to himself.

"_I'm going to kill you…and then feed on your bones as nutrients for my body…_"

"Heh, good luck."

"_SureNiA…?_" came the voice of Huepow. The voice was warped and distorted.

"Huepow?!" Klonoa and Avion both said. Soon, Avion found his eyelids getting heavy and he soon passed out into a deep slumber…leaving the alternate world as he did…

**Third Depiction**

Surenia rose from his bed with a scream and soon found his face in Huepow's chest. The prince of Cress was struck with many emotions all at once, but the primary one was worry. Huepow wrapped his arms around the cabbit and he found that his friend was shivering. Surenia soon released Huepow and rubbed his tearful eyes; the prince of Cress was quite worried.

"Surenia…what's wrong?" Huepow said.

"What's wrong…? _Oh, I'm crying…_nothing…just a nightmare…" Surenia said.

"Nightmare? What about?"

"Some strange cabbit named Klonoa attacked me and tried to—" Surenia stopped mid speech and checked his chest; the wound was not there. Huepow, on the other hand, was stiffened by the sound of that name.

"Wait, what was that name…?"

"…Klonoa."

Huepow stopped in his tracks. He couldn't breath. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Was it really the Klonoa that he remembered? All at once, Huepow was hit with many memories. A last wish. A temple. An unrecognizable beast. The prince of Cress walked toward the window and looked at the blazing sun, until his friend tapped his shoulder; Huepow jumped in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Surenia asked.

"Yeah…look, get dressed. We'll be going soon." Huepow said, almost soullessly.

Surenia didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room and started walking toward the roof to take his bath. As he walked through the halls, Zyre emerged from his shadow and looked around the palace with a nasty look on his face. Surenia looked at him suspiciously.

"_Wow, this place is ritzy. I'd love to reduce this palace to a pile of rubble…_" Zyre growled with a nasty smirk.

"Don't even think about it. I live here, you know." Surenia said.

"_Whatever. Oh, a word of advice. When I'm not merged with you, you're the only one who can see me unless you say differently. I don't want you to look like you're crazy or nothin'._"

"Gee, how thoughtful of you."

"…_you have a problem, don't you?_"

"If you were eight years old, and you had to go on a journey, how would you react to that?"

"_Geez, you're a handful when it comes to attitude. Later._"

Zyre disappeared and Surenia continued his walk to his bath…the last one he would have for a while…

* * *

After saying goodbye to their mother (well, Huepow's mother), the two heroes made their way to the world glyph. As Surenia walked, he was slightly unsure; was there anything he was missing? Did he have any final regrets? Was he actually ready to make this journey? There really was no time to reflect on all of this, because in a matter of minutes, Surenia and Huepow had arrived at the world glyph…with Haka Serjuu no Temple a reasonable distance away. Huepow looked down at Surenia; his eyes showed confidence but his soul didn't.

"Surenia…" Huepow started.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to do this. We've got food, weapons, drink, money…and bold headedness. I think our checklist is—" Surenia said.

He was cut off as the remains of Haka Serjuu no Temple gave off a menacing aura; two shadows (white and black) rushed toward Surenia…and pushed him off of the ledge, towards the unknown. Everything seemed to slow down as Surenia fell, stretching his hand out to Huepow; the prince soundlessly called his name and realized that he couldn't catch the cabbit…so he jumped as well. As he fell through the clouds, the background seemed to fall away and a glass staircase took the place of the clouds. Surenia was confused and that confusion grew as he witnessed Klonoa and a very roughed up Huepow running beside him.

Before Surenia could ask any questions, the vision disappeared and the blue cabbit noticed Huepow flying toward him with his hand out. Surenia grabbed the prince's hand and the latter held the former close as his hand charged with magic.

"Save us!! **Miyara Kitine!!**" Huepow called. His right hand resonated with light energy and a white falcon appeared from the magic energy. It encased the two heroes in its protective wings as they continued to plummet to the ground…

**Fourth Depiction**

As Surenia and Huepow finally broke through the cloud cover, they hit the ground however the impact was severely softened by Huepow's spell. When he came to, Surenia got up and looked around; he found that he and Huepow had landed in an amber canyon. The rock cliffs were a deep brown color and the land for miles around was the same color, save for a single patch of land where white trees and grass were growing. Surenia looked at the sky; it was a twilight color, with cool gray clouds and stars. The cabbit looked closer and found that there were various images of creatures etched into the canyon walls…he wondered where he was.

"Man…where'd we land…?" Huepow said as he rose.

"_You landed in my domain…_" Came the voice of Shirasue. An earthquake shook the land and white lightening appeared from a fissure that split the canyon. Hurricane force winds stirred in the center of the action and Shirasue appeared…but there was something different about him.

"Shirasue, it's you! Wait…why do you have horns? And ridges coming out of your back? And that weird gem on your head?" Surenia asked.

"Grr…_none of your business!!_" Shirasue roared. A savage energy raced from his body and this energy revealed chains and shackles attached to his legs.

"Surenia, who is this beast?!" Huepow questioned.

"I don't much about him…except that his name is Shirasue and he's a wolven…"

"A…wolven?!"

"I'm going to kill you, prince of cress…and then take the Veyanere's body! I will _destroy_ Phantomile…and then this whole world will fall shortly after…"

Surenia didn't know what was wrong with Shirasue, but he didn't have time to worry as the wolven was charging at him. Surenia jumped to avoid the wolven's claws, while Huepow began to attack with his sword. However, Shirasue was two steps ahead and he slammed the ground with his fist; causing green lightening to course through the ground and force enormous vines to pierce through the earth. Huepow was pinned to a canyon wall by the vines that pierced his clothes and Shirasue gave a nasty smirk.

"I'll deal with you later…why not kill you after taking over the Veyanereand increasing my power?" Shirasue growled.

"Damn you! Leave Surenia alone!" Huepow screamed.

His cry fell on deaf ears as Shirasue charged away and tried to rake Surenia with his claws, but the cabbit jumped to the side and drew his swords; the glaive in his left hand and the katana in his right. As he circled his opponent, Shirasue was confused.

"A glaive and a katana? How unusual…" Shirasue growled.

"I have a misplaced balance of strength. But enough about me." Surenia said.

The cabbit jumped at Shirasue and attempted to cut the wolven in half, but Shirasue whirled the chain on his ankle around and caught Surenia's sword with it. The cabbit was surprised, but shook it off as he bounded off his glaive and attacked with his katana; Shirasue guarded with his tail and the resulting sound was as though Surenia had clashed against another sword. The wolven smirked and pushed Surenia away with his tail, following up with a swift claw attack. Surenia took the blow and hit one of the canyon walls as a result.

"Damn…strong…" Surenia managed to say.

"And I'm not even using my full power." Shirasue coyly said.

He jumped at Surenia and the cabbit quickly bounded off of the wall, grabbing his glaive as he landed. Surenia crossed his sword to guard against Shirasue's tail attack; the cabbit than countered by forcing his swords behind him and landing a strong roundhouse against Shirasue's head. As the wolven sailed through the air toward a canyon wall, he closed his eyes and a belt of swords appeared around his body. There were seven and the wolven drew one with but his mind; every sword looked like a basic samurai sword, except the hand guards were different. This one's hand guard looked like a cross.

Shirasue disappeared into the canyon wall and as the land itself shook, Surenia thought that his opponent had hit the wall…but the wolven would soon prove him wrong. Surenia found that the force he felt was the canyon itself splitting, and Shirasue sitting where the rock formation had been driven in half by the wolven's sword. Shirasue put the weapon away and stood against Surenia once again with a nasty smirk on his face. The cabbit started to run at the wolven and Shirasue did the same; the two clashed and produced a rush of energy that rended the earth around them.

"Come on, Surenia!!" Huepow said.

"Shirasue…what's wrong with you? Why are you attacking me?" Surenia said.

"Grr…my power…I want my power!" Shirasue roared.

The wolven gave off a severe aura and a circular device appeared over his back. It gave off blue flames and Shirasue swung the weapon; sending a wave of flames at Surenia. The cabbit wasn't ready for this and took the blow, hitting the ground hard and losing consciousness as a result. Shirasue smirked and began walking toward the Veyanere…but stopped as he felt an unnatural aura taking over Surenia. Black flames began to course across the Veyanere's body…and his eyes transformed into a savage red…

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Scroll 4: To Phantomile

**White Bishon Productions Presents...**

_Surenia: Tale of the Veyanere_

_By ValkierieDjermegandre_

_**Disclaimer:**_Sigh I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story. They are the property of Namco and Klonoa Works. I own 75 of the characters in this story, and the scenario. Some elements in this story may belong to other developers such as Square Enix, Capcom/Clover Studios, or even Nintendo or Sega; I don't care. I'm not rich and I'm not Japanese, so of course I don't own them.

_**Plot:**_ 100 years ago, he awakened in the dream of another. Now, he lives as a piece of the great hero of the wind. He unknowingly lives a shadow of a life of another, existing only because of that hero's death...a cursed being who fools others with his smile. A sacred trainer of beasts, he sets out on a journey to take his place, but what will he become?

_**Notes:**_ While this story doesn't involve Klonoa directly, he does appear in later chapters. This is a sequel to my first story, Kaze no Klonoa 3, but this takes place 100 years after. Don't send me flames; I don't like flames. I like reviews and constructive criticism. Anyhow, enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**Scroll 4: To Phantomile**

**First Depiction**

In Shirasue's Valley, the air was thick with the forces of the evil aura spreading from Surenia's body. The Veyanere looked at the white wolven, Shirasue, with his crimson red eyes and he slowly bore an evil smirk. Shirasue was stung with a deep feeling of fear, but put it out of his mind as he concentrated to increase his own malevolent aura; in no time, Shirasue was upon Surenia again and tried to strike the latter with his reflector, but he merely raised his hand and completely staved off the former's attack. Shirasue's mouth was open agape and the stunned wolven was quickly forced away by a slight shove from Surenia. The cabbit chased his prey and caught up with Shirasue as he was floating in midair, following his previous attack with an assault from jet black claws that seemed to rise from behind Surenia instead of from his own claws. In short order, Shirasue was thrown into the nearby canyon and it started to split as he hit; the wolven slowly regained and started to look at his opponent's aura more closely.

"That aura…A-Avion?" Shirasue struggled to say.

After uttering that sentence, Shirasue immediately crouched in his place to dodge a quick punch from Surenia. The wolven quickly responded to the situation by trying to raise his leg in a vertical kick, but Surenia easily jumped back and dodged. The Veyanere dashed forward almost immediately and a jet black tail stretched from his aura, which he used to strike Shirasue and send him skidding across the ground for a few meters.

"Surenia…what the hell is…?" Huepow tried to say.

"His chakra is out of control…" Shirasue said as he regained, "That bastard Avion had to interfere…"

Shirasue stopped speaking and moving when he found that Surenia was standing in front of him. The Veyanere raised his fist and swung his fist toward the wolven, but Shirasue brought up his reflector and it was able to negate the force of the cabbit's attack. The wolven jumped back and let himself float in the air; almost immediately, his reflector released seven fireballs and they all transformed into separate reflectors that revolved around their host.

"Take this!! **Dance of the Fire Lord!!**" Shirasue roared.

The wolven directed himself toward Surenia and made a few motions with his paws, causing the storm of reflectors to revolve furiously…threatening to shred Surenia severely. The cabbit was struck by the attack and shredded by Shirasue's reflectors. However, it was seen that the evil aura was protecting Surenia from major damage, and he quickly retreated to pick up his swords. Shirasue cursed under his breath and swung his reflector beneath his body, using it as a makeshift land board that allowed him to catch up to Surenia with great speed. However, by the time he reached the corrupt cabbit, the latter had already reached his discarded glaive. He used it to deflect a deft strike from Shirasue and managed to execute another swing that put a nice gash in Shirasue's side. As the wolven was flung away, Surenia leaped forward and executed an axe kick that sent Shirasue to the ground. The wolven cried in pain as Surenia landed on his chest; by now, Shirasue had a look of pure fear on his face. But suddenly, Surenia's eyes opened wide and he gripped his head with hands, his body wrenching in all directions.

"Aagh…! Grr…give me back my…body…you…scaled…dragon…freak!!" Surenia said, as he held his temples.

A deep growling sound was heard and Surenia started to scratch at himself. Finally, the cabbit let out a loud scream that resulted in a cloud of dark energy rising from his body and taking the form of a savage dragon. In his place attached to the canyon wall, Huepow was in disbelief. Then, the unexpected; at the same time as Surenia's Kai release, a black aura rose from Shirasue's body that revealed the chains that were pulling on his limbs.

"Surenia!! Use your glaive to cut those chains!!" Huepow exclaimed.

"Wha?! But…!" Surenia started to say.

"Hurry! Just do it!!"

Surenia decided not to ask any more questions and just dashed toward Shirasue, blade in hand. The cabbit ignored the pain that was coursing through his entire body and made every effort to slice the chains. He ran around Shirasue's body, cutting one after the other, being pleasantly surprised that the chains gave so easily. Finally, after eight chains, Surenia spotted the final chain that was attached to Shirasue's neck. The cabbit smirked and leaped at the chain, preparing to take a mighty swing.

"Kai! Release!!" Surenia exclaimed.

"Augh!! Let me…let me go…!" Shirasue said as he struggled to free himself in light of Surenia's efforts.

With a grand battle cry, Surenia took his mighty swing that easily shattered the final chain that was binding the wolven. A large black spirit rose from Shirasue's body and floated off toward the sky…finally disappearing from view. The horns and ridges on Shirasue's body disappeared, but the gem stayed; the wolven's limp body hit the ground and he didn't move after that. As a result of his defeat, the vines holding Huepow dissipated and he touched down, flexing his arms to illustrate his apparent pain.

"Damn…how tight was that…?" Huepow grumbled.

"About as tight as that whole situation…" Surenia sighed, as he sheathed his weapons.

"You did pretty well, Surenia…though I still have much to teach you about in concerns to combat."

"That's kind of insulting…"

"Not really…_and I'm also worried about that spirit that appeared from Surenia's body…_"

"Ugh…so how do we get out of here?"

"I have to open the gate…" came the voice of Shirasue. The wolven slowly picked himself up from the ground and sat with his face turned away from his former enemies. "I have to dissolve this illusion and allow you to go forward…to Phantomile…"

"Shirasue…? Are you normal again?" Surenia asked.

"I don't know…I'm not sure what came over me. Than again, it was probably the same thing that came over you…"

"…I heard you call that thing…that beast, Avion…"

"Yes…Avion…but we can't afford to discuss that right now."

"Yeah. We need you to open the gate so that we can go to Phantomile!" Huepow said.

"I'll open the gate for you…on one condition."

"Sigh…and what condition is that?"

"You have to take me with you."

"Come again?"

"Need I say it again? You have to take me with you. I'm not gonna go into detail as to why…"

"I don't know…given that hellish display, I think that bringing you with us would cause some trouble."

"Well then, I guess you won't be going to Phantomile then…"

"Oh come on, Huepow; what kind of trouble could Shirasue possibly cause? Besides, if we don't take him, than we won't be able to complete our journey."

"Damn…I don't like this one bit, but…fine. You can come with us."

Shirasue smirked and stood up on all fours, walking over to the small patch of grass and the tree as soon as he regained his equilibrium. The wolven looked up and down at the tree and then he started gathering a huge amount of energy into his paw. He then struck the ground with his right paw and a portal opened; through it, a sea of energy could be seen. Surenia and Huepow looked at the portal as they walked over and the cabbit looked somewhat confounded.

"Well? What's with that look? Were you not full of resolve before you even came here?" Shirasue said.

"Yeah, yeah…let's go." Surenia said.

Huepow kept silent; he was very unsure about bringing Shirasue with them on this journey, especially considering the tension that was rising between him and Surenia. Nevertheless, the prince of Cress was the first to leap into the portal that led to Phantomile, followed by Surenia. Shirasue stood still for a few seconds…a strange fury burned in the wolven's eyes and he followed the two heroes to the next world…to Phantomile.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Scroll 5: The Biting Past

**White Bishon Productions Presents...**

_Surenia: Tale of the Veyanere_

_By ValkierieDjermegandre_

_**Disclaimer:**_*Sigh* I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story. They are the property of Namco and Klonoa Works. I own 75% of the characters in this story, and the scenario. Some elements in this story may belong to other developers such as Square Enix, Capcom/Clover Studios, or even Nintendo or Sega; I don't care. I'm not rich and I'm not Japanese, so of course I don't own them.

_**Plot:**_ 100 years ago, he awakened in the dream of another. Now, he lives as a piece of the great hero of the wind. He unknowingly lives a shadow of a life of another, existing only because of that hero's death...a cursed being who fools others with his smile. A sacred trainer of beasts, he sets out on a journey to take his place, but what will he become?

_**Notes:**_ While this story doesn't involve Klonoa directly, he does appear in later chapters. This is a sequel to my first story, Kaze no Klonoa 3, but this takes place 100 years after. Don't send me flames; I don't like flames. I like reviews and constructive criticism. Anyhow, enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**Scroll 5: The Biting Past**

**First Depiction**

As the heroes traveled through the break between worlds, Surenia was starting to feel an intense pressure inside of his chest. He looked over and noticed that Shirasue looked to be in a great deal of pain. The Veyaneré was somewhat worried but then he looked over to Huepow and found that the prince had a very determined look on his face. Maybe he was intense about going to a new world…but Surenia had a feeling that there was a deeper meaning behind the emotions that Huepow was somewhat hiding.

"_I won't fail…I will atone…_" Huepow thought to himself. Surenia was about to ask him about his strange disposition, but he felt Shirasue's paw on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Shirasue, what's wrong?" Surenia asked.

"This isn't easy for me to ask…" Shirasue started. He dipped his head in somewhat shame. "…but I need your body…"

"W-What?! My body?!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Huepow chimed in.

"Look. There is a thick miasma covering Phantomile. I can't exist there in this form. I need to take refuge inside of your body with Zyre…otherwise, I could very well die. Hurry…"

Though he didn't really know what to do, Surenia accepted and Shirasue slowly glided toward the former's chest. He vanished in a bright flash of light…but then the light started to expand and Surenia found himself surrounded by nothing by white fog. He remembered this as being the fog that surrounded him when he did battle against Klonoa. As soon as the fog appeared, however, it was gone…and Surenia found a great power racing through his veins.

"Surenia!" Huepow said, bringing his friend back to reality.

"Huh?!" Surenia screamed, as though someone had startled him severely.

"We're about to hit the bottom. I have bad feeling about what we'll encounter, so I'll have to cast a magic enchantment on your feet…"

"Alright…"

"Surenia…you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just…you know what? Don't worry about it; it'll be easier that way."

"We're closing in! Here goes! **Miyara Furoataurus!!**"

Huepow let his gloves be covered in bright energy and he swung his hands over Surenia's bare feet, setting an incantation that would reveal its effects in moment's time. As the dimensional rift thinned out, all Surenia could see below him was a sea of a dark blue substance. Knowing that he couldn't swim, Surenia immediately started panicking as he started to fall faster. The blue cabbit took one last look at the fate that awaited him below and closed his eyes…but then, he felt strange. Out of curiosity, Surenia opened his eyes and he found that he was floating on this strange mass. The Veyanere fooled around for moments on end, drifting his feet smoothly as though he were skating.

"Wow, this is cool…wait a minute. Huepow!! Huepow?!" Surenia said.

"I'm right here." Huepow responded. He was in his sprite form, calmly floating next to Surenia.

"Is this the effect of your spell?"

"Yeah. It allows you to easily float over liquid substances like water…although, this is nowhere near water…"

"What is this crap?"

"As Shirasue said, this is miasma; a foul manifestation of demonic aura that could poison and deteriorate your body in a matter of minutes. In quantities like this, or Miasma Streams, I doubt that anyone would last seconds."

"So…does anyone still live in this world?"

"I…I'm not sure…if not, then it may well be my fault…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. In the meantime…let's head towards that windmill toward the west. If I'm right, that's Breezegale; we'll start there."

Surenia nodded and headed off in the indicated direction. Despite the depressing feel of the world overall, Surenia was enjoying himself profoundly. It was just like ice skating and even though he was never truly good at that he was still enjoying the moment. In some places, the miasma curved up like a quarter-pipe, giving Surenia the opportunity to be a showoff and make a risky jump into a 180. Huepow smiled and laughed at the joy that his friend was expressing; Surenia reversed himself and folded his arms behind his back, keeping his vision so he'd stay on track. In maybe ten or so minutes, the cabbit reached land and nearly tripped over himself upon the sudden landing.

The duo looked around and Huepow was struck with strong emotions that nearly gave him a heart attack. They had landed only a few feet away from where he and Klonoa landed when they traversed into the dark side of Phantomile…

**Second Depiction**

_As Klonoa and Huepow floated in sky, they saw the dark counterpart of their homeland. The village of Breezegale was covered by a dark fog. The village itself looked ravaged and nightmare monsters were patrolling the place. Every tree was dead and the grass had turned an ugly shade of purple. Klonoa and Huepow touched down and they figured out where they were: the duo landed in front of the building that used to be Klonoa's home, except now it was ravaged. This building in particular looked more like something came out of it in a violent manner rather than just being destroyed. Klonoa gripped his ring tightly at the sight of his former home like this._

"_Huepow…we have to stop this madman right now…the sooner we get out of here and save Phantomile from becoming like this, the better.", Klonoa said. Huepow nodded and glowed a familiar shade of blue. Klonoa smiled at the realization of what Huepow was doing and he couldn't help himself…_

"_Huepow! Loopodoloo!", Klonoa said…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Huepow!!**" Surenia called.

Huepow was snapped out of his daydream and he looked over in the direction of the ruin that was his old comrade's former home. Surenia removed his hands from their cupped position around his mouth and swung his hand in a gesture of telling Huepow to hurry up. The prince lowered his gaze and slowly floated over to Surenia's position.

"Sigh…you would go over there, wouldn't you…" Huepow whispered.

A look of wonder was apparent on Surenia's face as he approached the old residents. The miasma prevented any moss or foliage from growing on the building and speaking of miasma, there seemed to be pools of it around the foundation…it was also dripping in small doses from the roof. Huepow was about to stop him, but Surenia's curious nature would have blocked out his voice. The young cabbit pushed open the door and looked around the small space; there were two rooms on the ground floor and probably two on the second floor as well. However, the rooms were not in the greatest condition.

The furniture was old and ruined, being carved in many places and sometimes having been slashed in half. There was miasma pouring down some of the walls and there were claw marks in those walls. A nearby drawer was crushed and a sizable footprint was present in the debris and the floor on which the debris lay. Magic incantations had been burned into the walls and there were places were magic had been used; unusual clusters of black ice and rock spires tearing out of the ground were just some examples. Surenia rubbed the back of his head and decided to venture upstairs…

"Surenia, wait!" Huepow called.

"What's wrong?" Surenia answered.

"Look…I don't think we should be in here…I mean, don't you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable here?"

"Hmm…to be honest, not really."

"Well…let's just get out of here anyway."

"Don't worry, Huepow! If something tries to attack us, I will gladly oblige to kick some butt!"

"Surenia, this is serious!"

"What's wrong with you? You act like you have deep-rooted connection to this house in particular."

Huepow swallowed hard. "The place is pouring with miasma!"

"I'm not getting sick."

Huepow clenched his fist. "Dark magic runs clearly through these walls!"

"Maybe we can learn about what we're up against.

Huepow clenched his teeth. "Surenia!! We need to leave!! Right now!!"

Surenia gave Huepow a sarcastic look and continued up the stairs. Huepow stayed downstairs and looked at a door that was ajar. There was a small amount of air blowing from said door…and a sound was slowly escaping that Huepow knew all too well…

**Third Depiction**

Meanwhile, Surenia had reached the second floor of the house and watched his step as he did; there was a large hole in the floor boards along with depressions as though a beast weighing at least a few tons had been traversing the house. The blue cabbit walked down the short hallway, keeping one hand on the wall (seeing as the banister was smashed in some places) so that he wouldn't just fall back down to the ground floor. He reached what must have been the bedroom and found that the sheets of the bed were covered in a purple, blueish liquid and the bed itself crushed in two. A cracked mirror lay near the door, and Surenia could also see glass-like fragments dotting the ground.

The small cabbit started to feel a sharp pain in his chest, but he ignored it as he explored the small room some more. There was a small nightstand by the bed, ironically in perfect condition, and a picture and a frame lay on its top. Surenia picked up the frame and looked at the picture inside…it seemed to have been ripped in half. Huepow was in the only remaining part…Surenia was stunned.

"Wait…this is…Huepow? Does he know what this place is and if so…who was he posing with…? Oooh…" Surenia said.

The last comment was directed to an intense pain reigning over Surenia's gut. The blue cabbit dropped the picture and doubled over in pain; it felt as though his stomach was turning inside out. Strange visions were flashing through his head…of a large beast tearing through the house that the blue cabbit was standing in…a large egg hatching and spraying blood and miasma…a picture smashing…destruction. Surenia coughed up a small amount of blood and started to rake at the floor with his exposed claws. The young cabbit was about to lose it, until a sharp scream snapped him out of his nightmares.

"Huepow…?" Surenia said, as he rose.

Surenia unsheathed his swords and dashed out of the room, skipping the stairs and deciding to jump over the banister to get back to the first floor. There, he found a horrid sight; Huepow was in his prince form and his sword was on the ground adjacent to him. The prince was covered his ears with his hands and was shouting unintelligible phrases. He looked as if someone had been hurting him, but there was no one there. Surenia looked over and noticed that a door that he could have sworn was ajar was tightly shut. The cabbit forced this out of his mind and grabbed Huepow by the shoulders.

"Huepow!! Snap out of it!! What's wrong with you?!" Surenia shouted.

His words fell on deaf ears and as soon as he stopped speaking, the door behind him flew open and a figure flew out from a bright white light. Surenia felt his fur being grabbed and he turned around…only to have his eyes shrink in horror…

"_You ShoUld HaVE BeEn DEAD!!"_

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Scroll 6: The Joker

**White Bishon Productions Presents...**

_Surenia: Tale of the Veyanere_

_By ValkierieDjermegandre_

_**Disclaimer:**_*Sigh* I don't own Klonoa or any related characters that appear in this story. They are the property of Namco and Klonoa Works. I own 75% of the characters in this story, and the scenario. Some elements in this story may belong to other developers such as Square Enix, Capcom/Clover Studios, or even Nintendo or Sega; I don't care. I'm not rich and I'm not Japanese, so of course I don't own them.

_**Plot:**_ 100 years ago, he awakened in the dream of another. Now, he lives as a piece of the great hero of the wind. He unknowingly lives a shadow of a life of another, existing only because of that hero's death...a cursed being who fools others with his smile. A sacred trainer of beasts, he sets out on a journey to take his place, but what will he become?

_**Notes:**_ While this story doesn't involve Klonoa directly, he does appear in later chapters. This is a sequel to my first story, Kaze no Klonoa 3, but this takes place 100 years after. Don't send me flames; I don't like flames. I like reviews and constructive criticism. Anyhow, enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**Scroll 6: The Joker**

**First Depiction**

Surenia ducked and dodged a white gloved, clawed hand that was covered in black fire as it flew past him. It struck the opposite wall and blew it out in a fiery explosion, leaving Surenia with his mouth agape. The stunned cabbit looked back at the door and it was closed once more…what was that?

"What in the hell…?" Surenia started.

"_That was me, you twit!!_" Came a shrieking voice from behind Surenia. On reflex, Surenia swung around with a roundhouse, but found his foot in the hand of one Joka. The clown looked at Surenia for a moment with his red eyes and then flipped the cabbit, sending him harshly to the ground. Joka then pinned Surenia with one foot and stared at him.

"J-Joka…!" Surenia said.

"Why…_why are here?! You are supposed to be in the temple by now!! Are you…_" Joka started. He slumped into Surenia's chest and once again seemed to die for a few seconds. The cabbit took this opportunity to try and remove the clown from his body, but Joka awakened again. "I get it. I get it now….he, he, he…"

"Get what?"

"I know something that you do not. I know everything that you want to know. La, la, la…"

"You do?! Then tell what this place is! Tell me why I feel so weird here! Who the hell is Klonoa?!"

"_Shh! You'll wake them all up!!_ Listen, Su-re-ni-a; all of your questions are all related…meaning they will all be answered. With. One. Single. Event."

"One event?"

"You'll know everything…and then you'll know something else…h-e-a-r-t-b-r-e-a-k…"

"Heartbreak? What does that have to do with anything? Huh?"

Surenia looked back up and Joka had vanished; he assumed the creepy clown took refuge into his shadow. Surenia rose and scratched his head about all of this and as soon as he was ready to think about everything, Huepow was starting to slowly awaken from his shock-induced nap. The prince rubbed the back of his head and then looked at his friend; Surenia looked deeply troubled. Huepow walked over to the cabbit and put his hand on his shoulder; Surenia simply rose to his feet and started to walk out of the house. Huepow was concerned but at the same time relieved that they were leaving.

**Second Depiction**

As they walked out, Huepow started to lead the way as he got ahead. Meanwhile, Surenia's mind was preoccupied by the many thoughts that were coursing through it. At that time, Huepow stopped abruptly and Surenia consequently bumped into him…however, Huepow was too concentrated on the being that he was watching. The blue cabbit walked around his friend and also stared at the being that was standing atop a smashed fountain: Joka. The clown was standing in a strange position, with one foot on the fountain, a hand against his body and the other pointing toward the sky. After a few minutes, Joka slowly turned toward the duo…putting his gaze especially on Huepow. Surenia gulped a little, while Huepow drew his sword and started to slowly inch toward the clown.

"Hello, Huepow…Su-re-ni-a…" Joka said.

"Joka…you want to explain why you put your hand in my face back at Kl…" Huepow started to say a forgotten name, but he thought better of it with Surenia nearby, "…that house?"

"You know you don't belong here, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"You remember everything that happened, don't you?"

"Shut the hell up, Joka…"

"You remember how you let Kl…"

"_Shut up!!_"

Huepow leaped forward and swung his blade to release a swordbeam toward Joka, but the clown simply bent back on his non-existent legs, dodging the blow. After Huepow touched the ground, he immediately jumped forward to directly attack Joka. The prince brought his sword up and made his vertical move…but was stunned when he found that the clown stopped his sword with but one finger.

"What the…!" Huepow started.

"…Still weak." Joka whispered.

The prince was angered by this remark and brought up his fist, but Joka grabbed his hand and gave an uncontrollable laugh. The clown reared his floating right boot back and struck Huepow in the stomach with a ridiculously strong punt that sent Huepow away into a boulder; the prince struck the object and was sent flying behind it, end over end. Surenia watched this happen with a face of utter disbelief. The cabbit shook himself out of shock and gave Joka a beastly scowl; the clown provoked Surenia with a simple movement of his index finger. Giving a war cry, Surenia unsheathed his swords and dashed towards the mad jester, with a fire in his eyes.

"Surenia…your monster is showing." Joka taunted.

Surenia ignored his comment and made a mighty leap towards the fountain that Joka stood upon, spinning vertically in the air and coming down with his glaive. As the cabbit witnessed Joka raise his finger to guard, he moved his arm slightly to the left and embedded the huge sword in the stone beside Joka. Using the momentum to his advantage, Surenia pivoted on his sword and swung around swiftly, kicking Joka harshly in the front half of his body that was his face. The clown took the blow and simply bent back as though he were on a rod…he then looked back up at Surenia with his eternal smile.

"Heh, heh…what are you waiting for? Hit me again." Joka said.

"What…? _You freak!!_" Surenia growled.

The cabbit took Joka up on his offer and reared back with his left fist clenched. All at once, Surenia brought himself forward and gave the Joker a powerful left hook. Considering that his left was Surenia's abnormally strong side, Joka was hit especially hard. The shock reverberated through the clown's body for a second and then he rocketed off toward a far boulder, skipping across the ground a few times before hitting the rock. However, after all of that, Joka still looked back up at the cabbit…smiling his eternal smile.

"That. Feels. So. Good. Keep hurting me. _Keep hurting me!!_" Joka laughed.

Surenia scowled and growled in anger. The cabbit ripped his glaive from the stone it was embedded in and took off toward the clown. Joka was smiling, well he was eternally smiling but he was especially happy on the inside. He could see the bloodlust in Surenia's eyes and it was slowly lighting a fire inside of him. Once Surenia was in range, he once again discarded his blades and let savagery take over. The cabbit punched Joka repeatedly with his right fist; even though his right side was his normal side, each time Surenia hit Joka, the boulder that the clown was being beaten against cracked and chipped. Joka reacted to nothing, however; he kept looking at Surenia and watched as an aura around the blue cabbit started to form another beast. After maybe ten or twenty attacks, Surenia reared back with his left fist and gave it to Joka hard, completely smashing the boulder and burying the clown under the resulting rubble and gravel. Surenia was out of breath and breathing heavily…his heart had a certain weight to it.

"Aw, you're tired? It was just starting to get fun…" Joka said. Surenia was somehow in disbelief as the clown rose from the gravel that was once a boulder.

"You…are you…immortal?" Surenia said.

"…I have no idea. Are you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?!"

"I don't know. You asked it."

"Grr…_look you!!_" Surenia grabbed Joka in a fury, "What do you want?!"

"I want you…" Joka said, pointing at Surenia's heart, "Not this you…" The clown said, rubbing his hands around Surenia's face.

"Stop touching me! Your hands smell like fire and brimstone!"

"Oh really? What do your hands smell like?" Joka hurriedly grabbed Surenia's arms and sniffed the cabbit's hands, "…ooh…smells like…"

"Smells like what?"

Joka collapsed into Surenia's arms and thoroughly stopped breathing. The cabbit held him, expecting him to pop back into life, which he did a few moments later.

"_Death_."

"What?!"

"_Evil._"

"I'm not--"

"_Anger_."

Before Surenia could say much of anything else, Joka pushed him away and began to giggle. The clown pranced happily as he danced into the nearby forest. Surenia started to follow him, but then he remembered Huepow. The cabbit turned toward the boulder that Huepow hit and looked behind it; the prince was on the ground, unmoving. Surenia nudged him a small bit and called to him, but there was still no response. Feeling a slight tinge of hopelessness, Surenia put one of his ears up to Huepow's chest and was relieved to hear it beating…it was beating slowly, but it was beating.

"Okay…at least you're alive. Shirasue!" Surenia called. On cue, Shirasue appeared beside his master and stepped forward.

"Yes, Master?" Shirasue said. Surenia was somewhat startled by Shirasue's rapid change of demeanor, but put it aside.

"I need you to carry Huepow…can you do that?"

"No problem."

Shirasue scooped Huepow onto his back with Surenia's help and the cabbit smiled at the wolf…the wolf continued to look forward. Surenia sighed and picked up his swords from where they were embedded; he looked at his reflection and frowned…he could swear that something was standing behind him. The cabbit ignored his brain's signals and sheathed his swords, ushering Shirasue to follow him. The white wolven did as he was told and followed his master as they entered the forest through which Joka ran. As he was walking forward, Surenia began to think about everything that was happening…and he was getting frightened…

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
